Fire Prisoner
by Hanney
Summary: A girl Meyo 15 discovers she was tooken from the fire nation when she was a baby.She was a fire bender. A queen to take the thrown.marrage and all else can she handle it?
1. The capture

**Fire prisoner**

**By:H.K Stalmach  
**

Chapter 1 The capture

**It was a dark night in the kingdom Shukanana.My home.  
My name is Meyo, I am 15.The island Shukanana  
is a water bender island.But I am not a water bender. **

**Shukanana prepare to meet your doom the head of the  
fire nation fleat Zhao said.  
**

**Our island was under attack by a fire nations fleet.  
I Meyo is the daughter of the king and of corse  
the queen. I was a warrior also but under warrior make up.  
For Mama and Baba never approved of me a warrior but i  
just keep fighting every time.**

**FIRE! said Zhao on his ship.A huge fire ball went towards the other side  
of the kingdom but i didn't pay attention.**

**I quikly grabbed my spear and ran towards the walls protecting our  
kingdom.I dropped my spear and picked up a bow and arrow that lay  
in front of me.I took my position and locked on to my target  
Zhao.I release and bullseye! Right in his left arm.  
Zhao pulled out the arrow and dropped it on the floor running for  
safty inside the boat.My friend Afkaka is also a warrior and girl.She high  
fived me and we both looked for new targets.  
**

**I got into myposition again and broswed for another**

**target. I saw a familliar face on another fire nation boat.**

**But this face was a fire bender.He had brown hair  
yet his face looks very fammiliar.  
Of corse i never have looked like my Mama. **

All of a sudden somthing nocked me of the wall I came tumbling  
down right in fire nation sight.It seemed someone pushed off the ledge  
with my spear. My warrior makeup half gone and i prepared  
for an attack from the fire nations ships. The ships stopped in  
t he sight of me.The man who i thought was fammiliar got off his ship and ran toward  
i got into a defence mode as i thought he might attack.

Instead he hugged me and said Mei!  
I strugled free and said ok who the heck are you?  
Why i am Grakona don't you remember me? he asked.  
No i said confusingly.All of a sudden he waved and  
a dart came for my neck i fell cold on the snow.

**I woke up in a bed in a room of fruits and the  
colour red.I sat up whispering this a dream**

**this is a dream this is a dream.  
**

**A lady walked into my room and sat on my bed seeing  
i was awake.What who what's happening? i asked the lady.  
Do you remember me? asked the lady. Uhh no who are you? I asked**

**I am your mother Meyo she replied.My face was looking as confused  
as ever.Your my mother? I asked. Yes she answered.**

**But im a daughter of a water bender not fire! i said.  
All the answers will come to you Mei**

**Can't you tell me the answers? i asked.  
Maybe in time i might she replied and left the room.  
I fell back onto a pillow and fell back asleep.  
**


	2. Morn

Chapter 2 Morn

**I woke up in the same room this time I thought of  
exploring the room and where ever this room is in ship, temple , or house.  
I got up and walked around the room.Not much a dresser a mirror  
and a closet.I looked at myself in the mirror i jumped  
as i saw i am a fire bender my eyes were amber.  
Ok don't worry don't worry i mumbled to myself.  
I brushed my hair for a bit with a brush i found  
on the dresser.I thought i might as well get  
dressed with whatever is in  
the closet. I stood up and walked toward the closet and  
opened it.**

Wow I said in surprise.The closet was filled with  
fire bender dresses like the ones i have at home  
only white and blue not red and black.  
It might be hard to get used to the colour thou I said out  
loud.

I see your awake said a voice behind me.I looked behind and  
saw that same women who claimed to be my mother.

**I also see you have made yourself home she said seeing  
the closet open and a brush in front of the mirror.**

**Yes i replied.Well you better get dressed she said and left.  
Oh and Mei there's a lock here just in case she said peeking through the door.**

**I headed toward the door closed it and locked it.**

I took off my shirt and skirt slowly for i was thinking.  
Was she my real mother?  
I took off my underwear and found new clothes to wear  
i qiuckly got all my clothes on.My dress was  
flowy but only to my ancles it was a red dress.  


**I grabbed some of my old moccasins and put them on.  
I headed toward the door.  
I looked at what seemed as a hallway.It was deffinetly not in  
a ship for it all to delicate to take on a ship  
I walked out of the room and closed the door.  
I walked through the hallway as quiet as a mouse. **


	3. The truth

Chapter 3 The truth

**A hand touched me on my right shoulder.I turned around in  
surprise to be the women who claimed to be my mother.  
Mei we must talk she said in a calm voice.  
I followed her to a room with many drapes.  
Where are we? I asked.I the back of the thrown  
room she replied.  
Look she said pulling a drape slightly.  
Don't go in there she said.**

All of a sudden a boy came in with a huge scare in front of  
the thrown.YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THIS  
KINGDOM FOREVER UNTIL YOU PROVE YOUR  
LOYALTY!The man from the thrown yelled.  
The boy ran to a man and left.

That is your brother Mei.You also have a sister but  
she has dissapeared.

**We found you just in time to claim the thrown she said.  
Me! I said in the quietest voice i could.  
Me fire lady and queen of the fire nation? I asked in shock.  
Yes but not alone we must find a  
man to be king.she replied.  
You must be married on the day your father  
retires for we need a couple not one she explained.**

So let me get this straight.I'm a fire bender who

**is to take the thrown but I must get married first? I asked  
Yes she answered.  
Now we must get ready for the party for your return I shall  
help you pick somthing a fire bender wears she said.**


	4. Me? why me!

**Chapter 4  
Me why me!**

My so called fire mother helped me pick out a dress in the market of corse  
we hide our faces for we were royalty and everyone wanted to see us.  
It was way fun we found a really nice red frilly gown that went to my knees.  
It showed alot of my body but fire mom says showing your body is showing your spirit.  
Right now im in the room they took me to from the

**starting.**

Many questions whirled inside my head.  


**-Who am I?  
-Is she really my mother?  
-How did they reconise me?  
-What kind of ball is this going to be?**

When all of a sudden I heared a knock at the in I said.My fire mother came in.  
I know what you thinking she said.You wish to know yourself?She asked.How did you know?I  
replyed.The look on your face she said playfuly.But tonight you might not be able to enjoy,

**she said sadly.Why?I asked confused.Ozia your father became serious right after i married  
him.He was alright at first now he only wishs to control the world, but there's one thing standing in his way she said and started weeping.Who?I asked.You she replyed.  
Me, why me! I said conserned.You because if you can take the thrown before your other  
sister does she said with hope in her mouth.All you must do is get married to a man before  
the comet arives.But we must choose wisly many men here are much like Ozia and that means  
they will use the comet's powers to now you must rest I know this is sudden for all  
this i have said.Now I must leave before I get caught by your fathers sailors be strong little  
one! She whispered as she walked out the door.Me hope?Me Ozia?Me marrage? Mei  
was dazed about to faint really.**


End file.
